


Gabriel, Stop Being Cocky

by Magnusismyrock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Magic, Illusions, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, Sorry it took so long isa, This Is For You, isaisanisa, sorry tag wranglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A  thank you to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind___Mag">Blind___Mag</a> for betaing this for me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gabriel, Stop Being Cocky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaisanisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaisanisa/gifts).



> A thank you to [Blind___Mag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind___Mag) for betaing this for me!

"Hey Dean! Come here a second." Gabriel called to Dean over the noise of the crowded bar. Dean got up from his chair, stretched his back, grabbed his beer and headed towards him.

"What is it this time?" Dean asked, knowing that Gabe always had interesting plans.

"See that girl over there? Blonde, great tits?” He paused pointing out the girl.  
“I think I can get her into a threesome with you and me. You up for it?" Gabe smirked, waiting for Dean's reply.

Dean eyed Gabe warily. "Why would I want a threesome with you involved; no offense, but you're a dude, dude. I could always just go pick her up myself." Dean was confident that he could if he tried.

 

"Well, I happen to know that she," he pointed towards her again, "likes women a whole lot more than she likes dudes. And seeing as how I'm an angel, and can create the illusion that you're a girl for her, and blah blah blah, I get to be part of this wild ride." Gabe looked pleased with himself, knowing Dean would cave eventually.

"What? No way, you be the chick." He snapped, Dean did not want to be a girl.

"Ah, ah, Dean. If I'm the girl, what stops me from just sleeping with her without you?” He questioned.  
“I can see it in your eyes how much you want her right now. Come on, one night. We don't talk about it again?" Gabe could see Dean cracking.  
"Fine. One night. Never mentioned again, not even alluded to. No 'un-named friend of yours' stories about it even." 

Dean really didn't want Sam to know he agreed to this, luckily he didn't see Sam anywhere in the bar. He must have left at some point.

 

"Awesome. Your name is Diane, but go by Dee. That way when she's screaming your 'name', you can even pretend she's just so gone, that she can't finish your name." Gabe was obviously pleased with himself.  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to her first, point you out, yadda yadda. You know the drill. Ten minutes, then we leave?"

 

"Fine. I'll just finish my beer. Do your magical hand wave or whatever." Dean was still slightly upset about being the girl, but Gabe put his hands on Dean's shoulders and then left him standing there, slightly tingly, and he didn't have any more say in the matter.

 

~

 

"Sammy! Hey." Gabe punched Sam's shoulder lightly.  
"So, see that girl over there?” He pointed  
“Name's Diane, Dee for short. She's looking to get laid tonight. You would be perfect for her, except one small problem. She likes chicks. I'll totally angel illusion you into a girl for the night, if you let me join the fun." Gabe knew Sam would be more difficult to convince than Dean, but he was hoping this would work.

 

"What, Gabe? No. I'm not just going to trick some girl into sleeping with me, especially at the cost of also having to sleep with you, dude." Gabe knew Sam would be difficult, but damn.

 

"Come on, dude, it's been ages since you got laid. And yes, I know when you last got laid. It was two months ago in that seedy little town with the vampire clan that was stealing children. You slept with the red-head who was visiting her family for her birthday, and she gave the best BJ you've had in a while, maybe even since college." Sam's face was beet red and Gabe was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "Come on, one night. And I bet you'll never get another chance to do something like this again".

 

"Fine. Okay. Don't tell Dean. And I'm not changing my name." Sam conceded.

"Awesome, meet me outside." Gabe turned towards 'Dee' and headed towards 'her.'

~

 

"Dee, Sam. Sam, Dee. I'm Gabe of course; let's get this show on the road!" Gabe smirked to himself. Best Plan Ever.

 

"Hi there.. Sam." Dean – Dee – said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Hey. I... like your hair. It looks soft. Can I?" Sam reached out to touch her hair, hesitating until she nodded. "Ooh, very nice. You take good care of it." Both Sam and Dean were nervous. They didn't want to accidentally seem too male and crack the illusion.

 

"Well, let's head back to the hotel now ladies." Gabe wanted to get going. He signalled for Dean to drive them to the hotel, and they all got in the car and left the bar.  
~

"Oh fuck Sam." Dee groaned. Sam was pressing him against the doorframe and threading her fingers in his long hair. He pressed back against her until she was pushed all the way to the bed, where Gabe was waiting. Gabe pulled Sam down onto the bed and kissed her shoulder while Dee climbed on top of her.

Dean really hoped Sam wouldn't come back to the hotel room any time soon. Likewise, Sam hoped Dean would be out late.

 

Dean ground against Sam's hips as Gabe started undressing Sam. "Fuck," Dean panted. The illusion made him feel dually both how this should feel and also sent pleasure straight to his dick. He had no clue how that worked, but it felt awesome.

"Gabe, god." Sam groaned when Gabe latched onto one of her nipples, rolling the other one between his fingers. Dean was stripping out of his clothes, watching them together.

 

"Fuck, so.... wet." Sam almost said hard, and that would have been difficult to pass off easily. Sam turned around and pulled Gabe's shirt off. Dean came up behind her and started sucking marks on her neck.

"Wow, girls. I love the attention, but I really wanna see you two together." Gabe could see through the illusions of course, and seeing the brothers together would be both metaphorically and actually sinful. He loved it.

The girls turned towards each other and started making out again. Dean reached down and pulled at Sam's jeans until she unbuttoned them and slid them off for him. Dean pulled his off and stripped naked while Sam was distracted. Sam had nothing but a pretty little pink thong on. Dean hadn't had any underwear on to begin with.

 

Gabe drank up the sight when Dean leaned down and pecked Sam's inner thighs, working towards the thong. Sam was panting and pushed her fingers into Dean's hair, pulling him up to crotch level. Dean blew a hot breath against the fabric, which felt cheap but soft against his lips. Sam's fingers tightened in his hair.

 

Dean pulled the thong off slowly, and then brought his face back to her crotch. Running one hand along Sam's thigh, and another grabbing his hip, he started licking at Sam's clit. He circled her entrance and then began fingering Sam shallowly. Just enough to make her want more.

 

"Damn – Fuck. Dee. Come on." Sam was bucking his hips trying to get him to finger her properly. Though, the clit/blowjob combo thing was one of the best, weirdest things Sam has ever felt, the finger in her definitely took the cake for weirdest feeling ever. Dean started fingering her in earnest, pulling his mouth back to watch his fingers vanish inside her.

Dean heard a small noise next to him and looked over. Gabe was sitting there calmly, spread across the other half of the bed, watching them. He beckoned for Dean to come closer.

 

Dean continued his ministrations on Sam, but leaned towards Gabe and kissed him fiercely. Pulling back, Gabe pushed Dean's head towards his crotch.

 

Dean stopped for a second, then regained composure and tentatively licked the head of Gabe's dick. It wasn't as sweet as Sam, mostly tasted like skin, with a slight bitter/salty aftertaste.

 

Sam shifted closer to Gabe, so that Dean didn't have to stretch as far to blow Gabe without stopping his fingers in Sam.

 

Dean took more of Gabe into his mouth, once he could stretch down easier. He used his free hand to hold the base of Gabe's dick, and started bobbing. Gabe laced his fingers into Dean's hair and shallowly fucked Dean's face.

 

"Nice, Dee. So fucking pretty."Gabe knew he couldn't get off yet, but Dean's mouth felt great, so warm and wet. Gabe would be surprised if he was the first dude Dean had blown, with how well he was doing.  
"Dee, oh, please. More." Sam panted and groaned. Dean refocused on his hand and added a third finger and stroked his thumb over Sam's clit, eliciting a long whine. "Fuck, yeah. Keep doing that." Sam wasn't going to last long at this rate, Dee was great with her hands, even while multitasking.

 

Dean felt Sam tighten up around his fingers a second before she moaned long and hot. "Holy fuck. Fuck, oh, Dee!" Sam clenched all of the muscles in his body as he came. Dean kept his fingers moving through Sams’ orgasm until she stopped spasming in pleasure.

 

Sam lay there panting for a bit, while Dean blew Gabe. Sitting up, he pulled Dean off of Gabe and kissed him passionately. Dean wrapped both arms around Sam's neck while they kissed. Gabe sat up and wound one arm around Dean towards his pseudo-there vagina. Dean lifted himself up to give Gabe room, without detaching from Sam's lips.

 

Sam's hands wandered up Dean's chest and firmly grasped Dean's tits. Gabe meanwhile went about working a finger into Dean's slick opening.

 

Dean pulled back from Sam and laid back against the pillows to give Gabe access. Sam flops to the side to get out of Gabe’s way. Slotting himself between Dean’s legs, Gabe aligns himself with her opening. 

Dean almost stopped Gabe from actually entering him, before he remembered that he currently was playing the part of a woman for Sam.  
Gabe notices the hesitation and smirks “Ready?”.  
Dean rolls his eyes and snorts out “Get on with it”, relaxing.  
Sam reaches over and pinches Dean’s nipple between his fingers, eliciting a cry.  
With one quick thrust, Gabe enters, rendering Dean speechless for a moment.  
Gaining his speech back, Dean huffs “Whoa, there cowboy, treat a lady with respect”.  
Sam looks at Gabe with a puzzled expression, which Gabe just shrugs off.  
“Thought this wasn’t your first rodeo, Dee. Can’t handle a little rough handling?” Gabe was goading Dean on, and Dean knew it. He responded by grabbing Gabe’s hips roughly, and pulling him deeper.

Sam takes the chance to pull Gabe into a searing kiss. Backwards straddling Dean’s chest, Sam presses himself against Gabe while they continue to make out. Gabe grabs Dean’s hips with one hand, and uses his free hand to massage Sam’s breasts.  
Dean reaches up towards Sam and latches onto her other nipple, while counter thrusting with Gabe.  
Gabe lets go of Sam to reach between Dean’s legs and rub his semi-existent clit.  
Dean tightens the muscles in his thighs, and stifles a moan.  
Sam pulls away and lays back down to run his hands along Dean’s chest softly.  
Gabe speeds up his movements, eliciting another moan from Dean.  
“Fuck. Gabe. Sam, fuck. Keep doing that”, Dean was almost gone.  
A few more thrusts from Gabe had Dean coming with a choked off sob.  
Pulling out, Gabe helps Dean sit up against the pillows.

Sam leans over and kisses Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Thrusting quickly into his own hand, Gabe spurts over Dean’s thigh, getting some on Sam’s ass.  
Sam feels a small tickling on his cheek, and pulls back from Dean.  
Dean unaware of Sam’s hesitation says “Making a mess out of a lady now? I thought you were better than…” Dean trails off noticing his gruff voice change.

“Dean?” Sam looks about ready to faint.  
Looking at Sam, Dean’s eyes widen. “Y-You.” he says turning back to Gabe, “What did you do?”  
Gabe backed away slowly, grabbing his pants off the floor, “Well, I noticed you two dancing around each other since Wickenburg. Figured I would help you guys out”. He shrugged

Just as Dean went to lunge at Gabe, he poofed away and was nowhere to be seen.  
Sam turned to Dean, “We never speak of this”.  
“Agreed.” Dean nods and goes to take a shower, while Sam gets dressed.

~

Gabe kept watching as the boys got themselves off after that night, he could tell when one was trying their hardest not to think about the other, and failing miserably. 

He knew they had liked it, but wouldn’t admit it.  
Materializing, Gabe walked into a tiny bar. “Hey Dee, see that girl over there?” .

**Author's Note:**

> Isa, you posted this [ prompt ](http://isaisanisa.tumblr.com/post/94805079087/okay-internet-could-someone-write-a-fic-where-gabe) back in August and I found it one day in my likes and decided to fill it for you. I hope you like it/it's a happy enough ending for you.


End file.
